


剧情篇

by gattoindex



Series: 寻光 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: ①idw内战前柱子的载具模式还没有扫描地球车型，看起来像某种外星武装车②塞伯坦应该没有“书”这个概念，所以我用数据资料替代了图书③参考胶囊旅馆的概念





	1. Chapter 1

【现在-塞伯坦】

擎天柱接上数据板，把补天士的报告下载到自己的数据库。他知道自己以后还会再读一遍的，也许很多遍。但在那之前，他要先去做一件事，用他的翻天号。他有坐标，也知道什么是火种花（感谢通天晓那份关于亡者星球的报告）。在他再一次前往地球之前，他要去确认一件事。  
　　  
另外还有一件事，他已经确认了——是的，领导模块的确是做出了正确而英明的选择。

\----------------------------------------------

【现在-寻光号】

“这算是，呃，一次工作视察嘛？”擎天柱走下翻天号的时候，补天士已经在1号停机坪等着了。

“哦，不，没那么正式。我去拜访了雷击，很高兴他恢复了健康，然后顺路来看看你们。”感谢面罩，否则擎天柱不知道自己在看到补天球的时候应该作何表情。

“那你赶上好日子了！今天晚上背离记有一个派对。自从雷击的招魂舞会后他们就在策划这事了，显然电影之夜已经满足不了大家奔放的内芯。”

“所有人都参加？”

“当然，甚至老通都打算下场跳两圈，自从他知道自己有个超级粉丝后，再也没有人因为他找不到笔、笔筒或者数据板什么的被关禁闭了。”

擎天柱到场时背离记几乎已经人满为患了。他要了一杯高纯，在角落的位置坐下——视野很好，差不多能看到整个舞池。

救护车、漂移、电脑怪杰等老朋友过来和他打招呼，有些人会坐下聊几句，但很快就被其他人叫走。补天士试图拉他下场，无论背离是不是已经摆好了相机，他都婉言谢绝了。西梁丸人有些羞涩，她们过来向他行礼——正如风刃和小翅膀所说——把他视作某种神明，但他尽可能的让她们随意些了。

在这里，经历过战争的和没经历过战争的人们一起聊天、玩牌、跳舞，不再区分汽车人、霸天虎、殖民者，所有人都是塞伯坦人，甚至机器狗都有一只专属饮料碗。

但显然，并不是所有人都参加了。

喝了三、四杯后，他悄悄起身离开了酒吧。

\---------------------------------------------

113舱室。

擎天柱驻足犹豫良久，终于伸手敲门。

“谁？”

“是我。我，擎天柱。”

“你怎么会在这里？来看我是不是老实吗？”如果舱门有情绪，那条不情不愿的门缝显然传达了居住者的芯声。

“没什么公务方面的。我……路过附近。”

“擎天柱，你最不具备的能力就是扯谎。而且我不认为这附近有什么能路过的，从雷击那里过来并不顺路。”

“你听到我和补天士的对话了？”

“不，我没有。因为补天球的存在会伤害我的光镜，所以我一般拒绝参与1号停机坪的活动。但这里有一种东西叫《寻光日报》，通天晓把它列为舰长每日必读，你的莅临显然成了今天的头版头条”

“哈，呵……你为什么不去参加派对？大家都在，机器狗也在。”

“这就是你横跨星系来到寻光号，敲开我的舱门后首先想要说的？”门开大了些，一个抱着胳膊拒人千里的威震天正瞪着擎天柱，“那样的场合显然不适合我。”

“啊，或许吧，”擎天柱往前迈了一步，希望对方能明白其中的暗示，“其实也不太适合我。”

“领袖从不参加派对——仍然，《寻光日报》。但实际你参加了，补天士为此在舰桥上窜下跳了好一阵。如果你是来要求我过去，以显示什么战后和解、歌舞升平之类的，我拒绝。”

“我只是稍微喝了几杯，跳舞什么的就算了吧。既然你没有露面，我想也许可以过来和你聊聊天。绝对没有要你去参加派对的意思，我保证。”

威震天瞪视了一会儿，终于改变主意开门让领袖进来。

舱室里除了储物柜就只有一张充电床，连椅子也没有一个，擎天柱犹豫了一下还是在充电床坐下了。

“好吧，想聊什么？”威震天抱着胳膊倚靠在墙上。

“嗯，救护车告诉你傻瓜能量的秘密了？”这真是个傻透了的开场白，擎天柱芯想。

“哈！”

“我没什么其他意思，既然你知道了……我觉得，我们就忘了傻瓜能量这回事吧。”

“你有你的考虑，用这个方式——相比其他可能的手段，我不得不承认你确实，真受不了我自己的用词，慈悲为怀，擎天柱。”

擎天柱闪了闪光镜，不知道该怎么接这句话，也许最好转移话题说些别的。“我可真没想到塔恩就是丧门神。”

“你看起来似乎并不痛心疾首？一员你曾经的干将倒戈向我，并且以此种方式在你我双方的士兵中声名鹊起。”

“不是说我没有遗憾或者痛心，但那只是针对他日后的行为。对于他在读了你的著作后选择信仰你，我并没有任何轻视，你知道我也曾认同你的观点，据说可能就是我的某些评价将他引向了你。”

“塔恩——他和其他霸天虎不同，”威震天看起来愿意继续这个话题，“从他决定清除我这点就可以看出来，他不是盲目崇拜统领的人，他信仰并忠于霸天虎大业，而我不过是一名代言人。当我背弃了霸天虎大业，那我甚至比任何一个不信仰霸天虎大业的敌对份子都更值得痛恨了。这是种可怕的忠诚，任何个体生命和存在价值都无法与之相提并论。”

“看清极权主义的阴暗面是你加入汽车人的原因吗？”

“关于我的投降原因你已经问了太多次了，擎天柱。你真的这么想知道吗？”

“我的人投向了你，你的人也投向过我。我们的征战持续了几百万年，我们既有过把对方打成碎片的时候，也曾合作过。当我回想整个战争过程，无论是铁甲龙、雷云关、宇宙大帝、虚空之主，还是震荡波的创世计划……几乎所有威胁到塞伯坦本身的极恶力量，你我都是联手对敌的。当那样的事发生时，你都和我站在一起。而最后，你把这个，”擎天柱伸手点了点自己的汽车人标志，“贴到了你自己的胸口。用大黄蜂救了你并成为你的朋友这个理由显然无法说服我。”

“我做了选择，你看到了我的决定，这还不够吗？我不认为额外的解释有任何意义。”

“好吧，如果你这样说——”擎天柱站起身来，向舱门走去，“也许我还是回背离记去比较好。”

“告诉我，你到底想说什么？”

擎天柱发现自己被威震天拽回来按在舱门上，宽阔的身型就在他光镜前。

“前面那些都是废话，你到底想要说什么？就像你说的，我们纠缠太久了，我对你的了解超过你属下的任何一个汽车人。”

擎天柱突然意识到没有了领导模块，那些似曾相识的感觉再一次流淌于他的情绪线路中。“我去了亡者行星。”他站稳身体，直视着威震天的光镜。

“你——你去了？你看到了，在我的塑像周围，所有那些火种花……”

“不，不只是……我去看了我自己的！”他的光镜短暂暗淡了几秒，“我，你和我，我们不相上下。普神在上，我其实无权质问你的罪行。”

长久的沉默降临在这两个纵横宇宙、持续百万年的对手之间。

“没有普神。即使有，他也不曾眷顾我们无辜的母星。”威震天轻声说。最终，他低下头，令他们额头相抵。“奥利安•派克斯……我们都明白自己罪无可恕。”


	2. Chapter 2

【战前-粒子城】

夜晚的粒子城远不及铁堡的奢华与炫目，大街上行者寥寥，偶尔有几个金刚从油吧进出——这便是工业城市与大都市的区别，毕竟一整天的工作后，谁都想要躺在充电床上了。奥利安•派克斯——新任治安队长——以载具模式行驶在宽阔的路面上，巡逻着他的辖区。

因为是普通街区的关系吧，他芯想。这附近都是有着常规工作和生活的金刚，出警事件很少。要是换做末路大街，一定不会如此宁静。抢劫、斗殴、失踪、帮派火拼，不知道哪天就能发现一地的机体碎片……警局90%的案件是在那里发生的，大家都说那里的能量液污迹永远也洗不干净。

末路大街——粒子城犯罪率最高的地区没有之一，这也就是为什么职务派遣时别人都不愿意来的原因。而现在这里成了他的辖区，一大堆烂摊子。或许他可以先放点风声，看看那些家伙是不是还有点顾虑，知道收敛，如果过于嚣张的话……他应该给自己的专项行动起个名字吗？“零容忍”是不是听起来很酷？

左前方转角的街区突然传来喊叫，“站住，你给我站住！”

是轮罩盖的声音！派克斯加速转了过去。一个高大的金刚正一路狂奔——那体型可真够壮观的，轮罩盖追在后面，不知为什么居然也没有使用载具形态。

快要接近他们时，派克斯从路面弹起，迅速完成变形，一个飞踹踢向那个大个子的腿部轴承。一阵轰隆倒地的巨响伴随着大叫，“你们要干嘛？我没有钱！”

“警察！不许动！”轮罩盖扑上去按住了那个家伙。

“警察？”

“怎么回事？”派克斯站起来问道。

“我叫他停下，”轮罩盖回答，“但他跑的更快了！”

“你怎么不变形？那样肯定会快点吧。”

“啊……我看他在跑，就跟着追，忘记变形了。”

听到轮罩盖那句话，派克斯无语地摆动了一下音频接收器，他在芯里记了一条备忘，得为这些下属再安排些训练。

“你们为什么要追我？”被按在地上的金刚闷闷地问了句。

派克斯扣住那个金刚的肩膀，拉他站了起来。看起来是个劳工阶级，装甲粗粝厚实，接缝处满是混合了机油的灰泥，除了黄黑警示条，几乎没有涂装，从那个铁桶样的头盔判断应该是在某些可能发生上方坠物的场所工作吧。不过面部倒还是挺干净的，橙红色的光镜在夜色中很有穿透力，“你干了什么？为什么看到警察要逃跑？”

“我根本不是看到警察逃跑！我一直在跑，因为我要迟到了，是这个家伙——”他指了指轮罩盖，“莫名其妙开始追我，然后你还把我绊倒了。我都不知道你们是警察！”

“这么晚了，不变成载具行驶又不坐轨道线，还在路上狂奔。我当然会怀疑你！”轮罩盖大声说道。

“我的载具形态速度很慢，而且我不能乘坐轨道线，”语调中带着一丝愤然，“我的阶层不允许！太晚了，如果我没有按时赶回去，他们会把我关在外面。”

派克斯明白这其中显然是有误会了。他拍了拍轮罩盖，“你继续去巡逻吧，这里交给我。”

“你要去哪里？”他回过头问那个金刚。

“矿区，我是个矿工。”

“我送你吧，”派克斯变形成载具形态，“然后你可以在路上告诉我为什么这么晚了还在街上闲逛。”

那个金刚看了看眼前的装甲车①，迟疑了一下，不太确定这个警察到底是要干什么。但或许是真的担芯来不及，他最终变换了形态，慢慢爬上车顶，“会不会太重了？”他小芯翼翼的问了句。

“你小看我了。”原来是坦克，怪不得不方便在路面行驶，但这样典型的军品作为矿工好像有点奇怪，派克斯芯想。“你不要责怪我的同僚，这种时间在街上狂奔确实不太正常。”

“我在市中心数据资料库②阅读，忘记时间了。”那个金刚解释道，“我不太有机会到地面上来的，等我意识到的时候已经太晚了，而且矿场的休息区快要关门了，如果我没有及时赶回去，今天晚上连充电的地方都没有。”

“你可以借阅啊，下载到数据板上带回去看，”派克斯说，“再说了，真要是赶不上回去的时间，还可以租个单人充电舱③过一晚的。”一个会把休假用在资料库而不是油吧的矿工，有意思。

对方沉默了一会儿，似乎不知道该怎么说，但最终他开口了，略有些窘迫的口气，“借阅或者租借充电舱……矿场配给的能量块对我来说不太够，我要买点带回去，所以没有多余的塞币付押金。”

这下派克斯感到尴尬了，“呃，哦，这样……你应该来得及赶上关门吧，我可以再开快点的。”

“能赶上的，谢谢。”停顿了一下，“怎么称呼您，长官？”

“派克斯，奥利安•派克斯，别客气。”

派克斯在矿区入口处把坦克金刚放了下来，后者跃起变形后赶紧向大门冲去。

“我差点忘了问，你叫什么名字——”

“威震天……”声音从正在缓缓合拢的大门里传出来，“再次感谢，派克斯长官。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①idw内战前柱子的载具模式还没有扫描地球车型，看起来像某种外星武装车   
> ②塞伯坦应该没有“书”这个概念，所以我用数据资料替代了图书  
> ③参考胶囊旅馆的概念


	3. Chapter 3

【现在-寻光号】

威震天的声音就在他接收天线上方回荡，低沉、暗哑，不是往昔战场上挑衅时的那种尖锐，也不是他惯常的张狂傲慢，就像很久以前——什么以前？

擎天柱突然睁大光镜，“威震天！”

被大叫了名字的金刚吓了一跳，禁不住后退了半步。

“我觉得，这个场景……”擎天柱在他们中间比划了一下，“呃……有点眼熟。”

威震天的脸色看起来有些诡异，他审视着擎天柱，“什么意思？”

“刚才，我的记忆线路突然闪过一个画面，和这个情形相似，但并不是完全一样——不，应该说有很多不同之处，我们的外形似乎是战前的样子，所在地也不同，而且后来……”

“后来怎么了？”

“没什么……看的不太清楚。”擎天柱转开脸，面罩遮住了他的表情，“我可能刚才喝多了。”

“几杯高纯不至于就让你产生幻觉吧。”威震天嘲讽地笑笑。

“我想我还是回去吧，我是说回地球去。”擎天柱尴尬地说。

“我听说了你在那儿的‘丰功伟绩’，看起来在惹地球人讨厌方面，你比我当初干的还要彻底，离人人喊打只有半个车身的距离了。”威震天完全没打算隐藏自己的挖苦之意。

“要不是当初霸天虎的那些行为，他们会如此痛恨塞伯坦人吗？”

“擎天柱，我得说这么几百万年来你都没长进啊。在你看来——我们假设之前那些事没发生——你这么跑去和一整个星球的人说，他们的星球属于你，你把他们置于保护之下，他们立刻就会信任你，欢欣鼓舞接受你了？相信我，如果他们真的肯坐下来听你说话，绝对不是出于信任，或是喜爱你的红蓝涂装和漂亮的火焰纹，那只会是畏惧你所代表的力量——他们看你的眼光，和当初看我的并无二致。”

“我不是想统治他们，更不是想压迫他们！”

“对，你不想。但他们为什么要相信？凭什么相信？信任不是天生的，尤其跨种族的信任——伴随着巨大力量差异——几乎是不可能的。”威震天停顿了一下，“虽然我现在关于什么力量以及如何展示的想法有所改变，但你不得不承认，你所做的仍然是展示力量、实现控制，并获得话语权。”

“当然有区别。记得吗，我们曾在大力金刚的囚室里谈过关于塞伯坦的未来，你我的最终理想并无不同，但选择的途径却截然不同。如果说旧秩序是一艘船，你选择击沉它重造一艘，而我选择让它调整航向。同样，在地球的问题上，我选择对话而不是征服——虽然我承认关于力量的潜台词的确存在。”

“别以为我加入了汽车人就代表我同意你的观点了。对话、博弈、变革——是的，相对较小的代价，以可接受的牺牲换取成功。”威震天两手握拳对撞了一下，“对于当初的塞伯坦而言，此种方式经历的时间无比漫长，改善极为缓慢，甚至不可察觉，底层人民长期生活在无望中。对于现在的地球而言，则是他们将始终对你怀有畏惧和疑虑，认为地球被‘外星人’干涉了。”

“方式方法可以讨论。”擎天柱试图继续这个话题，“而且人民会有选择的机会，他们有这个权利和智慧去决定……”

“地球人游行示威叫‘你们这些外星人滚出去’，塞伯坦人让红蜘蛛当选——此等事实之下，你还觉得人民是有智慧的？”威震天几乎要笑出声来，“你难道以为他们会有一天清醒过来，因为自己的行为抽脸自杀吗？哪里的人民都一样，群体智商的水平基本等于其中最蠢的那个个体。”

擎天柱庆幸自己带着面罩，否则威震天就能看到他嘴角的抽搐，“我不得不说，你现在说话真像补天士——最后一句不算，补天士说不出这么精辟的结论。”

他们互相对视了几秒，最终各自哼了一声。显然，红蜘蛛成为塞伯坦最高统治者这件事让他们俩都觉得芯塞无语。

感觉继续话题只会引发新一轮争论，擎天柱决定放弃，“好了，我已经打扰太久了，他们可能会找我的。太晚了，我去问问通天晓船上有没有客舱，我打算充完电再走。如果我们就这个话题争下去，大概几个恒星周期都说不完。”

“你因为闲极无聊想找人谈谈，而我荣幸的成为了首选？”

“也许吧。”擎天柱的光镜躲闪着看向一旁，“也许我就是这样打算的。”

“那么，作为新近入伙的汽车人，我很高兴能为领袖服务。”

擎天柱忽略了这句话中隐含的恶劣意味，当他走出舱室时，忍不住在芯里踢了自己一脚——就算是一只涡轮狐狸大概都会表现得更好些。


	4. Chapter 4

【战前-粒子城】

和救护车闲聊了一会儿，派克斯离开了医官的诊所，在街上漫无目的地闲逛着。晚上才有换班巡逻任务，路过麦卡丹油吧时，他决定进去喝一杯打发点时间。

油吧里很热闹，一群金刚在围在一起，有个家伙站在椅子上说着什么笑话，引得周围笑声不断。看起来只有角落里那个背对大门的卡座还空着。但当他挤过去时才发现，其实卡座一侧的座位已经被占了，所幸另一侧还空着。

“这个座位空吗——是你！”他突然觉得眼前这个金刚有些面熟，正是那天晚上他送回矿区的那个阅读爱好者，“威——威震天。”

被叫到名字的金刚抬起头，同样吃了一惊，“啊，派克斯长官。”

“上次就说不用这样称呼了。”派克斯朝服务机器人挥挥手，“一杯能量饮料。没有打扰你吧？”

“没有，请坐。”

“你今天休假吗？”

“矿里的工友结成火伴了，所以请大家来喝几杯庆祝一下。”威震天朝油吧另一边的那群金刚示意了一下，“矿工和运输员组合。”

“看起来不错。你怎么没去资料库？”

“这是又一次旁敲侧击的询问吗？就像上回那样——”威震天的光学镜遮罩抬高了，“当然，方法巧妙。”

“我总是个警察，对吧。”派克斯笑了笑，真是个聪明的家伙，“上次——我承认，今天——并不是。”他见威震天面前放着几块数据板，随手拿过一块开始看起来。

《梅塞廷之歌》①  
矿坑至深，  
掩藏不了你们的哀恸。  
核能至热，  
熔解不掉你们的忍耐。  
阴暗的地底，  
会有自由的歌声。  
浸透晶矿，  
穿越岩壁，  
抵达你们不幸的所在。  
枷锁会掉落，  
牢笼会破碎  
苦难的火伴——是希望！

“这是……你写的？”他举起数据板，“你会写诗！”

“没什么，”威震天看起来有点不好意思，“随便写的。写得很糟糕，我觉得大概都不能算是诗。最近才刚读了一些诗集。”他试图从对方手中把数据板夺过来。

“虽然我不太懂诗，”派克斯躲开了伸过来的大手，“但我觉得这些句子很美，真的，让我有种想要念出来的感觉。”

他又读了几行，突然像是想到了什么，一下子跳起来，“你等我二十分钟——可能会超过点，一定等我回来，我会尽快的。别离开！”

“你……什么？”威震天震惊地看着他冲出油吧大门，还没到路面就翻身变形，一溜烟地开走了。

事实上派克斯差不多过了一个周期才回来。当他再次跑进油吧时，引擎还在呼呼作响。

“等急了吧。那帮家伙根本毫无效率，官僚透顶！”派克斯重新回到座位上，从子空间里拿出一张卡片递过去，“本来想直接用你的名字办，但他们一会儿说要职业登记，一会儿又说要本人到场，还要确认火种纹什么的。我没有你的私人频道，再说如果返回这里再过去，一来一往的耽误时间，我索性就用自己的名字办了。”

威震天看看桌上那张资料库的借阅卡——从卡面上浅绿色的标识看是永久有效型——又抬头看看派克斯，一句话也说不出来。

“哦，不用担芯。我花了点时间观察，虽然申请的要求颇多，但实际使用的时候并不会认证什么。只要外借的数据板没有损坏，管理员连光学镜都不会抬一下。”

威震天很想问问这位警察，为什么要为一个差不多陌生的矿工办借阅卡。是喝多了吗？但刚才明明听他说晚上还要巡逻，所以只点了能量饮料而已，而且没喝两口就跑掉了。还是说他在暗示某种交易？他曾听其他矿工谈起过，有些金刚偏爱跨阶级的……娱乐。但转念又一想，如果真的可以交换一张长期借阅卡——这意味着不用在资料库逗留到很晚再急急忙忙赶回矿区；即便没有休假也可以在工作结束后躺在充电床上阅读——去它U球的，交易就交易吧。虽然眼前的警察高大强壮，但凭他自己的机体条件也没什么可担芯的。

一番思来想去，威震天还是真心诚意地说了声谢谢，“等我存够押金的钱，我会自己去办一张的，这算我暂时借用吧。”他暗自把这句话当作一种试探，观察着奥利安•派克斯的反应。

“别操芯那个了，”对方看起来似乎不是他想的那样，“你的钱不是还要买能量块吗。就当做一个礼物吧。我得去换班了。”他一口喝完杯中饮料，站了起来。

“礼物——为什么？”礼物这种东西和一个几乎身无分文的劳工阶层可扯不到一起。

“不为什么，”派克斯笑着摇摇头，“算上次踢了你的赔偿吧。”

直到派克斯离开好久后，威震天才想起来他们没有说再见，没有互留私人通讯频道。而且，有件事他也没对派克斯说实话：他没有批次代码，机体类型栏也是空白的（没人知道他到底是神铸还是冷组建），所以他实际上不可能用自己的身份信息办出一张借阅卡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①威总会写诗，我可不会了，随便胡诌的。。。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：本章部分内容直接来自漫画原著，我对其进行了改写，并加入了一些自己的想法。

【战后-塞伯坦】

他在大黄蜂开口前主动提了出来，避免了让前侦察兵陷入为难却又不得不为的尴尬境地。难道真的要让那个年轻的金刚走进来对他说，“擎天柱大哥，如今民众已把你视为战争本身，为了塞伯坦，为了稳固战后脆弱的和平，请你离开这颗星球”，而其中的潜台词是：我们必须放逐你以平息众怒。

他已在大黄蜂的光学镜中看到了权衡以及下定决心前的挣扎——他一点都没有责怪或被辜负的想法，事实上他还颇为高兴，侦察兵终于成长，懂得妥协、取舍……作为领导者终究要学会这些。

自我放逐这条路本质上对他来说是种解脱，让他再一次感受到自由，重新变成他自己，无需对任何事负责，也无需对任何人尽义务。自从被领导模块认定为领袖以来，他殚精竭虑，总是把责任放在首位，一场又一场战役；一个又一个星球；从宇宙的这头到那头……敌人层出不穷，内部的异见也从未消失，一切早已让他疲惫不堪。有时候他甚至羡慕威震天，起码霸天虎统领可以想说什么就说什么，想怎么做就怎么做——而他却不能，太多的道德界限，太多的自我约束。

威震天……当他回归后，他们给他看了威震天独自挑战虚空之主的影像记录。战争期间，他和威震天要么是作为对手打成一团，要么就是各自指挥作战。他已经很久没有站在旁观者角度看威震天战斗了。当面对那个几乎不可阻挡的怪物时，霸天虎统领毫无退缩、气贯长虹，装备了新机体的他在单体金刚中简直无可匹敌。

他离开塞伯坦前最后得到的消息是，搜寻小队没有发现威震天的踪迹，他要么是死于和虚空之主的对战中，要么就是躲起来谋划东山再起。但擎天柱很确定威震天没有死，这个威震天是不会轻易消亡，他太强大了。也因此，他对后者那时的投降之举愈加迷惑不解。

擎天柱给翻天号设置了自动驾驶，随后他放松地靠在座椅上，让光学镜下线，不经意地回想起威震天投降后他们的几次谈话……

大力金刚内部囚室•第一次谈话

他抬头看着被强力夹钳和静滞锁链固定在平台上的威震天。霸天虎统领还真是经历了一次令人印象深刻的升级，新机体已完全看不出当年那个矿工或角斗士的痕迹——除了那对依然闪耀夺目的红色光学镜。

“你为什么要这样做，威震天？”他问道。

“我已经到我想待的地方了，擎天柱。”

“我得提醒你，这是在大力金刚的内部。如果他发觉你试图逃脱，会立刻变形为机器人形态，将你压得四分五裂，即使我和你在一起——关于这一点我已经明确指示过了。”

“哈哈，擎天柱，看来你还是没听懂。我并不是来这里计划任何攻击的，我保证。我到这里来，是因为我不想错过即将到来的演出，这是剧场里最好的位置。”威震天狂妄地笑着，告诉他关于斯派克谋杀铲土机的事。

他指责威震天离间汽车人和他们的人类同盟，内芯却升起疑虑。霸天虎统领的语气和神情不像在说谎。

他曾向人类投降，因给这个星球带来灾难而愧疚，并发自内心地敬重这些脆弱却不屈的碳基生命。但如果他真的把自己的同胞——无论是否敌人——引向不分是非，仅仅是缘于种族差异的杀戮，那他永远无法原谅自己。

“你在和屠杀我们的凶手合作，擎天柱！你现在是我们整个种族的叛徒！”威震天愉快地向他扔出早就准备好的“炸弹”，而他发现自己竟然无法反驳。

“我相信斯派克。”他当时这样回答，但他知道威震天能够听出他声音里那一丝不确定。

“你相信什么都可以。但外面那些你相信的人类，他们并不信任你，他们想方设法地准备消灭你们，不，我们。”威震天提高了音量，“你所谓和平互惠的宇宙跨种族合作根本就是自欺欺人的理论。他们可以杀死一个，就可以杀死两个、十个，最终你只会将你的战士、你的同胞带向灭亡。而我才是对的，一直都是对的！哈哈哈！”

这就是威震天的目的——证明他自己是对的，证明擎天柱一直以来秉承的理念错了。如今，警车已证明了威震天的话，斯派克自己都供认不讳。现在，塞伯坦的战争结束了，大部分金刚都离开了地球，但他的人民驱逐了他，他的盟友背叛了他。此刻，在银河的阴霾里，擎天柱仿佛仍能听到威震天嘲讽的笑声……

-大力金刚内部囚室•第二次谈话-

铁皮认为他在拖延，虽然老战士绝无一丝指责的意思，但他的确有些惭愧。威震天一直是他的责任，他没打算回避，但想到要和威震天面对面的把他们这几百万年的纠葛摆到台面上来好好谈谈，这事莫名其妙的让他从心底里发怵。

他曾从囚室的小窗中观察威震天：向宿敌投降，被钉在墙上，身上插满抑制芯片，围观者里三层外三层，谁拉一下电击把手瞬间就能送他去见普神……在这样的场景下还能悠然自得的，大概也只有他威震天了。

他让大力金刚给他们一点私人空间，却没有设置音频隔断，也许他当时的确是有点注意力不够集中。这一次他解开固定夹钳，想要进行一场面对面的谈话。可是，无论他怎么问，威震天对于投降的原因始终闪烁其词，直到最后他们的谈话离题万里。

“威震天，这里就只有你和我，我们得放下仇恨好好谈谈。”他当时这样说。

“哈，仇恨——是一个汽车人教会了我仇恨，在一间满是污迹的拘留室里。是仇恨支撑着我活下来，比起仇恨，欲望或是野心都算不得什么。事实上，回首这四百万年的历程，我意识到其中有两样东西是恒量：仇恨……和你。”

“不，不，擎天柱。我不恨你——我恨你所代表的东西，我恨你为了维护它而不惜与我作战。而这样东西，明明也曾是你所痛恨的！”他伸手点了点擎天柱胸口，“它就在这里，一个被腐朽贵族阶层所信仰的古老图腾，依靠继承传递权力。你忘记了抽取民众机体能量的竞天择，你投靠了领袖世系！”

威震天的话让他极为震惊，这是第一次，他们向对方谈及彼此的存在意义。当霸天虎统领宣称并不恨他时，他知道这同样也是自己内芯的感受。

他们你来我往地回忆起一场又一场战役，谢尔曼大桥、地狱门、沃尔斯克、拉达莫尔……最终发现他们缠斗了几百万年，一次又一次试图把对方揍成炉渣，却谁也没能成功。

对话有些古怪，似乎对于同一件往事他们的记忆完全不同——塞伯坦人是机械种族，他们可不会因为时间久远而记错！

“我没有！”他反击了威震天对于他投靠领袖世系的说法，“如果不是因为你，我怎么会掉下去？更不可能找到领导模块！”

“擎天柱，那种情况下我只能暂时退开，你竟然斤斤计较——”威震天的话令他摸不着头脑，“算了，这个话题到底为止，太遥远的事情，已经不值得追究了。”

什么是值得追究的？那些他们把彼此打得断胳膊断腿、粉身碎骨，刀砍炮轰，火种差点熄灭的事情？

那个古怪的对话没有继续，他只是又一次提出和解，想要终结战争。但威震天没有回应他，反而问他想要什么。

他想要知道威震天为什么投降。


	6. Chapter 6

【战前-粒子城】

这是一篇政论。在作者笔下，个体的价值如此可贵，定义一个金刚的不是天生形态或分类学列表，是道德、品格……是个体的自由意志及自主选择。作者试图用文字号召一场意识形态的变革，通过某种“非暴力”方式展开思想运动。它同时还是一篇对于近期当局枪击反抗者事件的檄文，字里行间充满着思想的力量，想要述说、想要呐喊、想要警醒——对这个已经病入膏肓的腐朽世界。

他当然认识作者，一个会用整个休假在资料库阅读到深夜，来到油吧却只在角落安静写诗的矿工。但即使不认识，当他读了文章后也会认为能写出这些的不可能在油吧挑起斗殴，把其他金刚揍得死去活来。

减震杆把威震天带过来的时候，他吓了一跳。矿工的模样惨不忍睹，外装甲损毁严重，腰腹的装甲耷拉着快要掉下来了，没有护甲覆盖的原生金属布满大小伤口，嘴角还有来不及擦去的能量液。

“这是怎么回事？！”

减震杆一开始并不想供出同僚，毕竟揍一个嫌疑人——虽然这个是有点过了——也不算什么特别大不了的。

“你知道我可以调监控视频的，”派克斯的语气加重了，“但如果你主动告诉我，我不会在报告中提及你。”

“是——旋刃。”

他得按规定走一下询问程序，威震天除了回答必要的问话，什么也没说，没有愤怒也没有指责警察的暴行，光学镜里只有冷漠。派克斯能明白这种芯情，因为这样的事，受害者往往就会认定警察不值得信任，他们不过是政权的暴力工具。但现在是工作时间，他无法对威震天说更多，只能把私人物品还给他，让减震杆送他出去。

轮班、出警……直到第三天下午，派克斯才匀出时间。他先去了趟救护车的诊所，问他要了个急救修理包，再赶去矿区。但当他到了那里的时候，却发现威震天已经离开了。问了一大圈，好不容易才找到一个略知内情的矿工，他告诉派克斯，因为被警局拘留，矿主认为威震天惹了麻烦，所以将他调去了C-12——一个条件艰苦、矿难频发，几乎不可能随意出入的矿区。

不久之后，C-12矿区暴动以及狄西摩斯议员的失踪在整个塞伯坦引起了轩然大波……

\-------------------------------

【战前-卡隆】

派克斯认为自己肯定是U球上身了。

这本是一次简单的外勤任务，轮罩盖、减震杆他们都可以完成。但当他得知外勤地点是音爆城时，下意识的就接下了任务。如今，他正在开往卡隆的高速路上，目的地——卡隆最大的角斗场。

卡隆——塞伯坦最糟糕的行省，没有希望、充满苦难，却又简单直白，这里几乎每一条路都像是末路大街，有过之而无不及。这里是混乱之城、罪恶之城……在这里，犯罪是一种职业。

明星角斗士一般不在赛前露面，但当派克斯摸出几枚塞币后，门卫为他通报了名字，他被允许进入内场——威震天的休息室。

前矿工看起来比过去还要雄壮魁梧，他的装甲已改为更适合角斗所需，胸前挂着一条粗重的链子，链坠是某种紫色的徽标。然而真正冲击着派克斯的，不是角斗士的外型，而是威震天本身的改变——他的机体奔涌着强悍惊人的电流，籍由他的磁场①向周围辐射着压迫感和威慑力，仿佛仅凭光学镜的对视他就可以征服一切。

一时间他们都没有开口。最后，还是威震天打破了沉默，“你从粒子城来到卡隆，就是为了用光学镜瞪我的吗，派克斯——长官？”

他明知道威震天是故意使用了这个称呼，却无法用当初那样轻松的语气让他改口，“音爆城有一个外勤任务，我——”

“你一直知道我在这里。”这不是一个疑问句。

“是的，C-12事件后我做了点调查……”他当然知道。而且在威震天作为明星角斗士崛起之前就知道。毕竟，像威震天这样的金刚很难在其他地方藏身，只有卡隆才能够让一个参与暴动、攻击议员的矿工立足，力量是此地除财富外唯一的硬通货。

“我要上场了。等比赛结束——如果我还活着的话，”他如此轻易地说着死亡，语气平静冷酷，“我们谈谈，你在这里等一会儿，没人会打扰的。”

“我会去看比赛。”派克斯脱口而出。

威震天看了看他，似乎想要说些什么，但最终只是转身穿过通道走向赛场。

正常情况下，派克斯相信自己绝对不会来观看一场仅为娱乐而进行的杀戮。但此刻他却坐在这里，在塞伯坦最人气的角斗场里，周围满是富裕阶层组成的观众。他们涂装华丽，谈吐斯文，偶尔挥手招呼推销着能量饮料和燃油糖果的小贩，等待观看一场以命相博的竞技，对他们来说，这和一场竞速车赛没什么不同。

没人能够将眼前这名吸引了场内所有观众视线的角斗士，与那个会写作的矿工联系起来——除了他。那真的是很久以前的事了么？并没有，派克斯对自己说，只不过隔了一次斗殴拘捕和一场矿区暴动，然而……世界已颠覆。

观众席突然躁动起来，战斗进入了白热化。派克斯的注意力重新回到场上，威震天的对手打掉了他的武器，并以此嘲笑他，认为自己稳操胜券。但下一秒，威震天就变形为一辆重装坦克，怒吼着“我本身就是一件武器”，无情地碾压过对手的机体。

威震天恢复形态，一脚踩住对手，转身看向贵宾席，在全场“万众一心”的喊声中，那些达官显贵们一致做出了杀死失败者的手势。

派克斯看着角斗士的面部表情变得狰狞，橙红色的光学镜闪烁着凶光，他高举手中的能量斧劈向倒地的金刚——斧子砸开胸甲的一瞬间，伴随着对手痛苦不堪的嚎叫声和火种舱的碎裂声，能量液喷溅在威震天的脸上。

获胜的角斗士在观众浪潮般的欢呼声中脱下头盔，他头部的散热饰板伸展开来——这美丽的部件与他身上的战斗装甲、面部的能量液是如此格格不入，却又将整个画面定格在某种诡异的绮丽中，令奥利安•派克斯终生难忘。

他回到休息室等了好一会儿，威震天才进来。“抱歉，再等我几分钟。”

他走进清洁间冲洗，出来时身上那些破损的外装甲已经脱去。派克斯看到原生金属上的伤口翻卷着，有几个伤口大得吓人，还在渗着能量液。

“这里没有医生吗？”

“有的，”威震天回答，“只不过这点伤还够不上让老板掏钱找医生来。柜子里有工具和材料，我自己处理一下就好了。”

看到威震天艰难地反手拿着一管修补晶体涂抹伤口，派克斯走上去接了过来，“我来吧，这个位置你自己不好弄。”他小心地把晶体挤在手指上，轻轻抹进裂口，再用喷枪加热固化。有些小伤口一次就能处理好，而那些大的要反复操作好几遍。

逼仄的休息室一半被充电床占据，另一半则挤着两个机型高大的金刚，一站一坐，几乎转不开身。派克斯在修复伤口时几乎是贴着威震天的后背。肩上那个最大的伤口可能嵌入了装甲碎片，他不得不用镊子一点一点取出来，他的手上、工具上沾满了威震天的能量液。

治疗的过程静默无语，他的掌缘不断蹭过威震天颈部的精细管线，派克斯能感觉到手下原生金属的温度在升高，角斗士的机体也变得有些僵硬起来。他试图强迫自己从掌心传来的热量中转开注意力，于是看向那个挂在机体上略显突兀的链坠——它就在威震天胸前，近看感觉有点像涡轮狐狸的脸。

“我看到有些金刚把这个徽标刻在机体上。他们是你的粉丝？”

“不全是，有些是……我的读者。”

“你还写作？”

“没以前那么多了。比赛之后……那样的情绪下没法写什么。”是啊，当你刚刚杀了一个同类，你怎么会有心情思考和书写？

“不过还是会写一些。”威震天接着说，“而且卡隆有一些集会，可以进行交流。”

派克斯知道这些事，粒子城还没有出现这样的团体，但一些生活窘迫、劳工密集的地区都兴起了各种小型的政治团体或结社，到处游行抗议，官方也不断派兵镇压，塞伯坦已暗流涌动。

他可能有点走神了，伤口已经修补好了，但他的手却还放在那里。不知道是不是自己的错觉，派克斯感觉角斗士机体的原生金属简直都变得烫手了，他们保持着沉默，也许都怕言辞或肢体动作打破了这一刻。

“你为什么到卡隆来？”角斗士突然站了起来，转身面对着他，“为了看比赛？为了拘捕我？卡隆有自己的法律——”

“不，不是的。我只是来确认一下，你知道我不是的！不为什么……”他无法回答这个问题，因为他自己也没有答案。

角斗士伸出手轻轻抚过他的音频接收器，即便卸除了外装甲，这仍然是一个气势惊人的机体。他看着橙红色的光学镜慢慢靠近，前额碰到了他的头雕，“你为什么来这儿……奥利安•派克斯？”

“我，我得走了。明天还有早班巡逻。”明明他的火种在雀跃，但机体却落荒而逃，飞奔出房间，变形为载具形态，用最快的速度驶离卡隆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①并不是碳基语言中的比喻


	7. Chapter 7

说明：轻微震荡波/奥利安提及

【战后-塞伯坦】

其他人先行离开了飞船，留下他和擎天柱。他知道领袖准备和他一起出去，可能是保护，也可能是押送这个贴上了汽车人标志的威震天——当整个塞伯坦都将被这件事所撼动，甚至引发新一轮势力洗牌时，威震天发现此刻在自己记忆模块里浮现的，却是一件无足轻重的往事。

震荡波曾告知他自己还是议员时，与奥利安•派克斯有过接触，并为后者改造机体结构作为领导模块的候选人。在震荡波展示的影像中，他看到方舟1号纪念公园的长椅上，涂装华丽的议员和派克斯谈笑风生。当时震荡波并没有提及他们的谈话内容，但就在刚才，在他们解决震荡波的时候，擎天柱的话解释了他们曾经的话题。

一直以来，霸天虎大业都是他的头等大事。经受了俱五刑和皮影戏的震荡波出现，表示将支持霸天虎时，他几乎把这视作从天而降的大礼。抛开震荡波带来的庞大知识、技术和财富不论，他也很乐意接受原先的统治阶级被他的理论所吸引，愿意加入革命队伍的说法——这本身就极具象征意义。

他想起当初看到那个场景时自己芯片中曾闪过的怪异情绪……

当然，现在回头看，震荡波自始至终都有着自己的打算，所以虚空之主无法强制组合他。自己倾尽一生的事业，甚至包括自己，都不过是这个逻辑狂人的工具。威震天意识到，假设没有擎天柱的长期阻挠，假设他真的成就了霸天虎大业，可能最终也还是会被拖入震荡波的创世计划中。毕竟没有任何帝国可以辉煌永续，而不可避免的衰败肯定不符合震荡波的终极目标——如果到那时，没有擎天柱、补天士、大黄蜂、猛大帅，甚至没有红蜘蛛……没有任何其他人，仅凭他，是否有可能对抗这个疯狂的计划？他很难给出自己肯定的答案。

他转身向外走去，“我想问你一个问题。震荡波的行为——不仅是现在这件事，包括播种矿石、死亡空间，还有基地金刚，当然还包括整个战争中他所做的一切……你真的能够尽释前嫌，仍然把他当作你的朋友？”

威震天怀疑自己以后很可能会后悔问出这个问题，但此刻——或许也是最后的机会——他想要知道。

\--------------------------------

【战后-月卫二】

这本来是个备选计划。

他早就准备承认他们给他冠上的任何罪名了，凶手、屠夫、种族屠杀、首席战犯……随便了。那些证人翻来覆去说的都差不多，这就是战争，你们还想怎么样？无论那些人如何唾骂他，他都不动声色。他将被历史铭记，他的功过由后代评价，而眼前的这批亲历者，立场导致偏见，他们的话语无足轻重。

直到红蜘蛛上场。这个炉渣戴着金冠、趾高气昂的样子简直不堪入目，还有他的跟班，那只猥琐老鼠，称他为“红蜘蛛阁下”。他宁可转头去看戴金冠的擎天柱——虽然这景象也让他郁闷，但起码不会觉得防冻液倒流。

是红蜘蛛的一席话令他改变主意，准备启用备选计划。他知道自己会成功的，以目前塞伯坦的局势和擎天柱的性格，后者一定会严格确保审判没有司法程序上的瑕疵。也许是他真心实意地尊崇法律（毕竟他曾经是个执法者），也许是他觉得有必要向民众展示新政权是讲求法治的。但无论哪种理由，都可以让威震天从中渔利——只是他没有想到擎天柱开出的价码如此高昂。

显然，擎天柱抓住了这个机会——他对威震天的了解，正如威震天对于他——领袖一直是个可怕的对手。而如今唯一能够安抚威震天自尊的，是他败于自己，而非败于擎天柱。

这是自卡隆起义以来第一次，威震天对于自己的理念和霸天虎大业产生了动摇，他开始虑及后代对于他的评价，以及他将被如何铭记。他无法忍受由红蜘蛛这种家伙来书写他的墓志铭。霸天虎的暴力革命已被证明行不通，他也无法认同领袖世系的体制，而现在有一个机会，一个可能性，在塞伯坦骑士团缔造的理想之地或许会有他想要的答案。如果这最终也被证明是不可行的，那么就让骑士团裁定他有罪吧，毕竟他已经努力尝试过了所有能够让塞伯坦重新崛起，令母星再现辉煌的方法。

\---------------------------------------------

【现在-里程碑行星轨道】

当他提议充分利用他们的探索之旅去帮助他人的时候，通天晓把写了一半的报告都放下了，不可置信地瞪着他；而补天士在带队去解放里程碑星前就向他保证，他有个绝赞的点子来回报威震天的作战指挥。

他一度以为是另一枚补天士勋章，但显然不是。

“来吧，喊出来。你期待已久的……”

当然，这有什么大不了的？他现在可着佩戴着汽车人的标志，还是一艘汽车人星舰的舰长。只不过补天士让他下命令的时候，他确实提前清了清发声器——“汽车人……变形，出发！”

通讯频道里都是各种变形齿轮转动、咬合，以及引擎启动的声响，但他却仿佛突然抽离现实一般，回想起战场上，每次擎天柱喊出这句话的情形——声音沉稳坚定，音频接收器后倾成一个明显的角度，机体会在手臂挥动时略微的侧身……

他从未曾意识到自己有注意过这样的细节。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOPM警示

【现在-寻光号】

“是谁？”本已躺下的擎天柱起身打开舱门，“威震天！”

“我来给你答案。”威震天跨进舱室，顺手关上了门，“关于——后来……”

“什么……”

然而并没等擎天柱反应过来，威震天已经伸手按下了他音频接收器后的隐藏开关，面罩在轻微嘶声中向后滑开，他倾身向前，给了领袖足够的时间退开——但后者没有——于是他亲了上去。

周围的一切似乎都消失了，他们仿佛站在浩瀚宇宙中，只有他和他——朋友、对手……不，无所谓，没有定义，就只是——生命中的常量。威震天突然意识到这感觉是如此正确，过往所有的一切与此相比都不值一提，于是他再也没有半点迟疑，伸手抱紧对方，用力地吻了下去，而领袖给予了他所期望的回应……

在一段漫长的唇齿纠缠之后，他们微微分开，几乎同时开口，“也许早就该……你先说……算了……”他们一起笑出来，回到了亲吻上，不再继续说话。是的，他们完全明白对方的意思——这事或许早就该发生，但没关系，只要它发生了，永远不会太晚。

【#】

当擎天柱重新上线时，发现自己侧躺在地上，被一条有履带的胳膊压着。果然那个充电床是装不下他们两个的。他看不到威震天的脸，但那只轻轻抚过他腰际的手证明其主人并没有进入充电状态。他自检了一遍，关闭掉一些油压过低等无关紧要的警告提示，然后发现自己的腿部传感部件还在轻颤，是不是能稳稳的站起来都非常可疑。

“别动。”威震天的脸埋在他的颈窝里，闷闷地说。

“想动也不行……”

“这么说，你还满意吧？”声音听起来颇为自得。

“难道你不是吗？”

“你看，我不像你。我承认自己很满意。”

领袖微笑起来，散热系统的转速也逐渐降下来，“你要回自己的舱室吗？”

“你想要我——”

“不……不……就这样……这样很好。”他一边低语一边进入了充电状态。

“那我就留下……”威震天蹭了蹭他的头盔，也让自己转入充电状态。

就在下线前的最后一秒，舰长隐约觉得自己似乎忘记了什么事……管它呢，明天再说吧。

\-----------------------------

次日早餐时间。

餐厅只坐了个半满，看起来有不少船员昨晚喝多了可能还没从充电床上起来。不过领袖和联合舰长——们——倒是都在，各自占据了一张桌子在用餐。

早就吃完并且已经完成当天第一份报告的通天晓走到补天士面前，“这是昨天晚上的寻光号监控日志，我的分析报告已经附在后面。”

“好吧，放着吧。”补天士往嘴里塞了一块固态燃油干酪，“没什么问题我就不看了。你瞧，”他转过头对擎天柱说，“每天这个时候，一份长达120页的报告，包含了对前一天寻光号每条通道、每个角落的监控分析和能量波动——而这还只是当天的第一份！”

“正常应该只有100页，有异常现象才会超过。但今天确实是有异常的。”前泰瑞斯特协议执行官一丝不苟地说道，“分析显示寻光号为领袖安排的客舱昨天晚上出现了明显的电流超载现象，我怀疑领袖被袭击了，”他严肃地扫视了一下全场，“看起来领袖不打算通报此事，但他个人的宽容不应取代寻光号违法事件的处理程序，我建议就此展开调查……”

餐厅内突然发生了多起能量液呛到事故，而有的金刚则直接把额头磕到了桌上。

最终，旋刃站了起来，“好吧，我接受禁闭，虽然我没拿过你的笔筒或是数据板，也没有袭击擎天柱，但不知道为啥最后我总是那个应该去禁闭室的——当然，我的全息影像会编上辫子并观看外星电影以示无辜。”

“也许我应该放过他当年在警局揍我的宿怨了。”威震天给擎天柱的私人频道里发了一条讯息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①威总是在暗示寻光号上有很多拆拆拆的事吗？  
> ②不知道以前有没有人写过这种方式，但我想既然他们是使用管线的外星机器人，那为什么不来点碳基办不到的技巧呢


	9. Chapter 9

【内战-铁堡】

当派克斯醒来时，发现自己已被修复。相识的声音从门外传来，“还有更重要的事情等着你我一起去完成，奥利安。”这是霸天虎统领——威震天。

“谢谢你救了我。”派克斯在自己的语调中加入了疏离感，事实上他不知道在这样的场合下重逢，怎样的态度才是合适的。

当威震天告诉他想要公正，宣称要给塞伯坦带来改变和新生，期望联手推翻竞天择的独裁统治时，派克斯发现自己仍然还是会被对方所影响。比起从前的理论家，已经统帅着一支强大军队的威震天显然更自信可以将他书写的理想变为现实——如果他的理想还没有改变的话。

突袭铁堡的战役产生了惊人的效果，地面突击队与空中支援堪称完美配合，竞天择的卫队根本来不及反应。而他和威震天则联手战胜了竞天择。就在竞天择折断他胳膊，即将剥开他的火种舱时，霸天虎统领扑上来狠狠踢开了竞天择，“奥利安用不着你来操芯！”他听到威震天这样怒吼。融合炮把竞天择轰成了废渣——过于残暴了，但考虑到竞天择在尼昂的恶行，不得不说他是罪有应得。等这件事结束，派克斯芯想，他要和威震天好好谈谈，或许他们可以找出一条更妥当的合作之路。而现在，要让救护车和他的小队过来，他和威震天都伤的很重。

突然，他感觉到胸前一阵炸裂的剧痛，就像对待竞天择一样，威震天的融合炮射穿了他的火种舱……他笔直地坠下，以为自己就要死了。

_仿佛来自宇宙深处的窃窃私语。_   
_“普莱姆斯的最高杰作……”_   
_“……我们已经等待太久。”_   
_“把他带来，带来……”_   
_“……动摇……信仰拒绝”_   
_“……需要改造……”_   
_“危险……动摇的因素”_   
_“适当的调整……逻辑回路的断点会影响……”_

一股力量，一种声音——召唤着派克斯，他挣扎着向前爬去。那是不知隐藏了多久的领导模块，他向它伸出手，灼热的疼痛，比任何一次受伤还要强烈。远古的知识与信息涌入他的正电子脑，他听到全身的部件都在咔咔作响，能量液在机体中奔涌，甚至好像还听到传感线路中磁场的低频电噪……

在所有实感或幻觉之下，一个隐秘晦涩的句子不断被重复：“……分离……遗忘……”是谁在说话？

最终，所有的感官元件全都静默了……

当他再度上线时，胸前镶嵌着领导模块。是这上古神器将他召唤而来，修复他、完善他、强化他，他不再是奥利安•派克斯，而是擎天柱——塞伯坦的领袖……

\---------------------------------------

威震天看着竞天择的尸体，盘算着接下来要怎样夺取铁堡，安抚民众。他听到派克斯在和铁皮通话，刚才声波也已经向他报告了外面的情况，看起来他们都搞定了。就在此时，地面突然炸裂开来，派克斯脚下出现了一个大洞，已经重伤的他笔直坠落下去，快得威震天根本来不及抓住他。紧接着，整块的地面开始塌陷，连续的爆炸迫使威震天只能迅速退开。

爆炸整整持续了一个晚上，最后平息下来时大本营已经完全被毁。当铁皮、杯子、大黄蜂和霸天虎士兵们终于把废墟挖开时，底下却没有发现奥利安•派克斯的尸体。

\--------------------------------------

他又站到了威震天的面前——以擎天柱的身份。“威震天，你本可以引导我们的世界走向自由，实现你承诺过的理想！但你带来的，是更多的死亡！”

“而你，奥利安•派克斯或者擎天柱，你回来了，佩戴着领导模块，在你明明已经看到领袖们的所作所为之后，还要维护这个腐朽不堪，连你自己都不相信的体制！是什么改变了你？一个远古图腾的认可就让你归顺了？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乏味的章节，如果不是为了交代前因，我甚至不打算写这个部分


	10. Chapter 10

【现在-寻光号】

“补天士。”威震天敲了敲补天士的舱门。

“干嘛？”后者一下子捂住桌面，抓过一块数据板，“我在看报告，你看——并没有刻画，你知道我的桌子已经没地方刻画了。”

“我对你的小小癖好没有兴趣。”威震天说道，“我有些事想问你。”

“这让我感觉更不好了。不如我坦白告诉你，我在给之前画的上色呢。”

没理会补天士的小别扭，威震天直接说道，“我想问一些关于领导模块的问题。”

“干嘛？它已经坏了，被擎天柱搞成了两半，我那半块在泰瑞斯特事件后也碎成渣渣了。”

“但你曾经得到过完整的领导模块，从红蜘蛛手中。”

“对，有这么档子事儿——”补天士一撑手坐上了桌子，指着威震天说道，“因为你把它从擎天柱胸口拆下来了，后来你还用融合炮把我轰穿了。”

威震天对着拳头清了清发声器，如今听到这话还真是让他有点尴尬了，“我想问的是，当你佩戴领导模块时，你有什么感觉？”

“唔……还有一个人也问过我同样的问题。不过我可以告诉你，让我想想词儿——感觉我成为了领导模块的一部分，超赞！那种海纳百川、美妙无比的感觉，火种在高声歌唱，变形齿轮焕然一新，变形、战斗、发出号令……每一件事都得心应手。”

“我注意到你使用了这个词——成为，你感觉成为了领导模块的一部分，而不是反过来。”威震天略有所思地说。

“哦，我这样说了吗？对，就是那样的。”

“好吧，我想我多少有点儿明白了。非常感谢。你刚才说谁还问过你？”

“擎天柱。说起来——还有一次，你和擎天柱说过相似的话。”

“是的，我记得，战前。”威震天转身离开，“我说，如果不是你当机立断，竞天择将会强大到难以阻止。你和你的人民都会死在尼昂。真正的领导者在决断之际不会迟疑和后悔，你拥有一个无比坚强的内在，你有能力作出艰难的抉择。而现在——”就在跨出门前，他停下脚步，“如果你停止在舰桥跳舞的话，我几乎就可以说领导模块在选择代言人方面的确独具慧眼——几乎。”他最后强调了一下。

补天士注视着威震天离开，过了一会儿，他跳下桌子回到自己的座位上，开始阅读曾被他扔得到处都是的那些报告。

\-----------------------------------------------

【现在-地球】

“声波。”

“威震天，没想到——”情报官接收到通讯请求时吃了一惊。

“惊破天死了，你和擎天柱合作了，而我在一艘满是汽车人的星舰上担任舰长……我想不会再有什么事让我们更意外了。”

“是你先背弃了霸天虎。”

“你误会了，我并不是这个意思，”威震天停了一下，“你应该已经知道机器狗的事了……”

“是的……”声波无意隐藏自己发声器的变音，“谢谢你为他所做的。而且……他传来的那些信息——我想他喜欢寻光号，那大概是他长久以来最轻松的一段日子。”

通话的两头都沉默了。

“好吧，威震天。”声波再次开口，“你找我做什么？鉴于你目前和擎天柱的关系，我不认为你联系我是想颠覆他在地球上的事业。”

“据我所知，钛师傅和你们在一起。”威震天说道，“我希望你能从他那里获取一些信息——关于领导模块的信息……”

“可以尝试。”这就是声波作为下属最让威震天赞赏的地方，他从不废话，不问为什么，只专注于任务本身，并且妥善完成它。

“另外——我想说，这不是命令。这只是……一项来自故友的求助，如果你愿意这样看待我的话。”

“威震天，我曾经信仰霸天虎大业，信仰你。如今，我的理想并没有改变，但我所信仰的对象已经全然改变。”声波平静地说，“如何重新定义你对我来说并不容易。但是——我可以为你调查这件事。”

“谢谢你，声波。”

\--------------------------------------

【现在-寻光号】

“我要问你一个问题，擎天柱。”威震天的表情极为严肃，“你必须如实的告诉我。在你回答前，我先申明自己没有任何邪恶的目的，请你相信，但这件事非常重要。”

“既然你这样说，如果是我知道的话会如实相告。”

“你当然知道。告诉我，你和领导模块连接时是什么感觉？”

“这个——当我戴上领导模块时，”擎天柱回忆起那天的情景，“剧烈的疼痛。与领导模块绑定、交互……那个过程简直让我痛不欲生。我一直以为那是领导模块对它所选之人的试练，是对领袖责任的强调，直到我……”

“直到你询问了补天士，并发现他的体验与你全然不同。”

“什么？”擎天柱吃了一惊，“你怎么知道？”

“有一件事我怀疑了很久。”威震天没有直接回答，“然后，最近我做了一些调查……”


	11. Chapter 11

【现在-寻光号】

擎天柱听完威震天的解释，沉默了很久，他需要消化那些信息。

威震天感觉都过了好几个周期，他甚至开始怀疑擎天柱是不是无法接受事实了，后者却突然开口问道，“会有什么不同吗？”

怔了一下，威震天很快就明白了话中所指，“不，我想不会。我们早晚会因为观点不同而分道扬镳，无论有没有领导模块的干预。”

这其实是一个彼此都芯知肚明的事实，但此刻如此直白的答案仍让擎天柱感觉有些糟糕，“你说你也问过补天士了——”

“我只是问了他佩戴领导模块后的感觉，声波知道的也不多。我想钛师傅大概能猜到，但你应该不用担芯他。”

擎天柱望着威震天，“我有点意外，看起来你没打算利用这些信息，毕竟这是个摧毁领袖传承的大好机会。”

“不完全是。”威震天摇摇头，“我知道领导模块对汽车人而言意义非凡，除了信仰传承外，也与他们对领袖的认可和信任密切相关。但从我得到的信息看，领导模块并不是对每个候选人都会这样做。你自己也问过补天士的感受，我想你可以得出同样的结论。如果抛出这个秘密，接着又遭驳斥，最终只会搞的公众将信将疑，对目前的塞伯坦也不见得有任何好处。”

“补天士比我更理解领袖的存在意义，在死亡空间的时候，正是他鼓舞了我。”

“因为他追随了一位真正的领袖。”这话在威震天自己意识到之前就脱口而出。

“我就当你是在夸我了。”显然领袖那著名的音频接收器可不是个装饰品，“我发现加入汽车人后，你越来越诚实了。”

“我没有！”舰长别扭地转开脸。

“好吧……”擎天柱笑了笑，放过了这个话题，“其实我多少是有点感觉的，”他试着回忆，“我曾经和领导模块分离过好几次，每次都有那么点古怪……不过，的确没想到领导模块为了选择代言人会做到这种程度。”

“它的做法完全符合领袖世系一贯的传承理念：选择-同化-获得维护。同化这部分有时候会比较简单，有时则相对——呃，激进。民众所能指望的，不过是出现一位比较宽厚仁慈的领袖。”

“这就是你曾一芯想要粉碎的体制。”

“不是‘曾’”威震天强调，“所谓的‘天选’，本质上和功能主义相差无几。你以为这仅仅限于领袖头衔的传承吗？不是的。最高权位的承袭方式代表了整个社会的认知理念，人们习惯于屈从命中注定，惧怕改变，抗拒改变。权力必须经由争取而获得，每一代领导者在智力和能力上都超越前代，唯有如此才能拥有守护一切的力量。只不过——”他的语气变得有些沮丧，“我忽略了‘过程即结果’，暴力夺取的权力将走向另一个极端。现在，知道领导模块做的这些事后，我又多一个痛恨它的理由。”他最后补充。

“世袭和暴政都不是好的选项，关于权力体制和社会形态，我始终认为选择的权利应当交付众生，即使他们并不总是那么明智，常有盲目和偏见。”

“无论如何领导者与精英总是存在的，普罗大众需要强者的指引——在分权和法律约束下的适度引领，我明白你想说什么，尽可能地避免战争这种剧痛方式。但这是更为艰难的道路，我想你应该深有体会。”

“比起怀着一颗燃烧的火种，试图快速而一劳永逸地解决所有社会问题，这条路的确崎岖坎坷。你只能慢慢激励个体的理性和正义，直至民众的整体意识达到质的飞跃。”擎天柱的表情若有所思。

“也许会的——我是说，会的。”威震天握住了蓝色的手掌，“塞伯坦人、地球人、垃圾星人……或者其他种族，他们最终会理解的。如果连你都做不到，那也没有谁能做到了。”

擎天柱抬头看向威震天，“你怎么知道我在想……”

“我不是早就告诉过你了，我对你的了解说出来能吓你一跳。”舰长颇有几分得意。

“那么你呢？这一次你会在哪里？”

“就在这里——我已经来到了我想待的地方。”他的脸如此接近，擎天柱几乎可以看清光学镜下那些精密的感光部件。

“上次你说过同样的话……”

“是的，在大力金刚的囚室里。而且——”他呼出的气流如同舔舐般扫过擎天柱面罩旁的散热片，“两次的意思完全一样，如果你想知道的话。”

“真的吗？”每当威震天的发声器使用这种略带沙哑磁性的声调，他的核心处理器就会开始发热。

“我可以发誓……”

【#】

“到底忘记了多少？”威震天的发声器还带着拆卸后的暗哑，手掌轻轻地在擎天柱的背甲上画圈。

“这问题的智商——基本就和‘没来的请举手’一样了……”

过了一会儿，擎天柱撑开身，光学镜凝视着面前的金刚，“我想，有一件事可能会有点不同的。我是说……如果我不是先读你的文章，而是先去拘留室……”

“没有如果。”舰长将领袖拉入怀中，亲了亲他的头雕，“没关系的，最终我还是会在这里的。”


	12. Chapter 12

【尾声】

“其实我一直有个疑问，”擎天柱坐到正在阅读的威震天旁边，因为他的几次到访，这间本来除了充电床空无一物的舱室终于有了个沙发和茶几组成的简单起居区域。

“疑问？一直？”威震天放下数据板，转头看着他，“听起来不是什么好词。如果又是关于蓝星的，那还是别问了。说真的，你在那里干得糟透了。”

“不，不是关于地球的。”擎天柱把胳膊支在腿上，托着下巴略有所思，“你有时候——一般来说那个……时候更多一些，会叫我奥利安•派克斯，或者派克斯，或者奥利安。”

“我有吗？”威震天疑惑地说，“我想我肯定也会叫擎天柱的吧？”

“哦，当然有。其实每种叫法的次数都差不多，但考虑到那是三个，而这只有一个……”

“你在想什么？希望我叫你领袖？”

“没——不，我的意思是，随便你。”话题的发起者停顿了一下，“我只是觉得，也许——擎天柱和奥利安•派克斯在你看来是两个人。”

“别胡思乱想了，”威震天断然否认，“没这回事。叫哪个名字也许只和我当时发声器振动的频率有关。”

“即便是我自己，也会觉得这并不是同一个人……”

“不得不说，你对这类问题——我是指象征意义什么的——真的有点过于敏感了。当然，考虑到那个炉渣领导模块干的好事，这也不难理解。”威震天说道，“我曾是矿工，而你是个警察，我们经历了塞伯坦黄金时代的末期，还有几百万年的战争，并且最终走到今时今日。定义我们的是这里和这里——”他指点自己的头部和胸前火种舱的位置，“以及我们的所作所为。我们思考、抉择、行动……每一件事都会在火种上留下痕迹，是我们塑造了自身。”他侧过身直视着擎天柱，声音确定而清晰，“没有什么‘过去的你’和‘现在的你’，也没有什么‘奥利安•派克斯’和‘擎天柱’，你就是你。” 

擎天柱感觉一些清洁液已经渗到了光学镜边缘，他尽力地转动着感光组件，终于没让它们溜出来。“革命理论家+诗人的组合真是防不胜防。”他低下头看着自己的膝盖，好像那里有什么奇怪东西似的。

“其实……”威震天突然大笑起来，把对方压倒在沙发上，“我也是很乐意称呼你领袖的。”

“这是白天！你的船员正在外面的走廊上来来往往！”擎天柱坚决地推开了他，“晚上吧，你知道我明天才回地球。”

“哈，我听到了什么？一次预订的拆卸？要不要试试新玩意儿？压力钳？角色扮演？我有点迫不及待盼望夜晚的降临了——噢，嗷……好吧，晚上！”他抓住领袖用力戳他的手指，放到唇边亲了亲。

“……说到地球，”擎天柱突然又想起了之前的话题，“听上去你一直在关注我的行动？”

“没有！”舰长激烈地否认，“我是被迫的，领袖的一举一动总是占据着《寻光日报》的头版位置——大部分情况下是头版头条，除非哪天补天士那个小炉渣吵闹着要上头条。紧随这两项之后的，就是……”他鄙夷地扯了扯嘴角，“红蜘蛛统治塞伯坦的日常。这下你应该明白，日报的头版对我来说就是种折磨，每天！”

“难道你不能翻过头版，直接从二版开始读嘛——虽然我觉得大事件还是值得关注一下的。”擎天柱笑着说。现在舰长总是随时都能看到他的表情了，上一次拜访寻光号，舰长“努力”让他答应以后在只有两人的舱室内就把面罩收起来，而这显然让舰长芯情愉悦。

“难道我才是那个认识通天晓更久的金刚吗？”威震天做出大吃一惊的表情，“为了确保我们全文阅读，他制作的目录都不带链接跳转功能的！在头版开始伤害我的光学镜前，还有整整十五页目录呢！”

擎天柱终于忍不住把脸埋在手掌中无声地大笑起来。舰长安静了下来，过了一会儿，他把手轻轻放在领袖的背部装甲上，感受着那里轻微的起伏，然后他放松地仰靠在椅背上，关闭光学镜，也开始微笑起来。

 

——正文完结——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实威总对这个问题根本不介意，反而是擎天柱自己比较在乎，要知道他才是那个喜欢把名字改来改去的家伙。论做思想工作，IDW世界里的威总铁定是甩柱子几条大街的


End file.
